


What is Love?

by MorenoX25



Series: SuperBestRWBYcast. [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Parody, Pink Dark Boy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorenoX25/pseuds/MorenoX25
Summary: After the latest episode of their favorite show, Weiss and Yang have a heated discussion about the nature of romance and true love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Standuser64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standuser64/gifts).



It was another lazy day at Beacon after classes for the day were finally over and Team RWBY went their separate ways. Their Leader Ruby went to hang with Team JNPR, while Blake went directly to the library, most probably to read those books that Ruby considered "filth".

So that left Yang and Weiss to their own devices, so the two of them decided to stick together so they could talk about something they have in common: Their love for the show Pink Dark Boy.

Although Pink Dark Boy was a show that was marketed mostly towards young men and teens, the show itself was so well written and so well directed that it had hooked a large amount of female fanbase (although the inclusion of very handsome guys helped a lot too). Much considered PDB as an dark-ish action show, but in reality was more of a thriller, with incredible suspense scenes that left you at the edge of your seat, and the cliffhangers! Those were always gripping.

It was no surprise that Yang liked that kind of show since she loved action and thrills in real life much like she did in her entrainment, but to hear that Weiss of all people was into the show as well was a shocking revelation at first. Most would believe a show like PDB was "below" her standards or that it was too crude of someone like her. But in reality Weiss Schee was as much of a fan as Yang, mostly because the character in the show were very human despite the bizarre situations they often found themselves in.

And so, like every time Yang and Weiss end up being just the two of them, they began talking about the show. Currently they were talking about

"Viola really does have a serious case of bitch face, have you noticed?" Weiss asked at Yang from the opposite side of a table were the two of them were sharing some refreshments.  While the blond was having a Strawberry Sundae, Weiss was having some nice decaf coffee.

"That's why she tried to have it fix." Yang said after a spoonful of ice cream. "Didn't go so well." Referring of course to the latest episode; Episode 94, or more specifically Episode 20 of Season 4; a season that was subtitled as Diamond is Uncrushable. "You know, when we watched that episode, Ruby and I, it was like: ' _This isn't a romantic story. These people are all fucked up including Basil for saying_ « _take my eyes out_ »'."

"Yeah." The white haired girl nodded, seeing where they were coming from.

"That Cinderella woman is really stupid crazy obsessed being a fairy godmother to the point of being pretty much evil..."

"And ruining people's lives." She finished for the blond knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"For no reason!" Yang continued feeling upset at the crazy logic on that episode. "She's like : ' _Choose your face from these things because fables do that. So I guess that's what I want do_ '. And of course fucking Crazy ass Viola..."

"Is that what she took away from it?" Weiss suddenly interrupted.

"Who?"

"Ruby."

"Basically!" Yang confirmed that her sister shared her own views on the episode. "These are a bunch of crazy kids that are all obsess with their shit and it's not romantic at all!"

"Neptune and I watched the same episode together and had a very different take away." The heiress said giggling slightly at the contrast. "He was near tears over how romantic it was..."

"Oh my god."

"That Basil..."

"Oh my god."

"Basil would sacrifice his eyesight."

"Weiss. NO." The way in which Yang said so and the utter look of aghast in her face made Weiss cackle. It was too much to contain. "No! And it's the same reaction..." but Weiss continued laughing. "Abso-fucking-lutly No! And it's the same reaction I have to Romeo and Juliet. When you step back a moment, 'cause initially..."

"No!" Now it was time for Weiss to impose her views. "It's SO romantic!"

"Initially you feel that in your heart," Yang conceded. "And then you're like: wait no! these are dumb kids, making really stupid decisions."

"No!" The heiress shook her head. "It's the thought that counts."

"Goddammit. You did everything wrong you dumb fucking children." Yang expressed what she would say if she could talk with these characters. 

"But it's sweet." countered Weiss so was taking the side of romance in this issue, making Yang sigh tiredly. "But it is sweet. That's ll that matters."

"Yeah, yeah Romeo." the blond rolled her eyes.

"Dumbness..."

"Drink that poison!"

"Dumbness..."

"Drink that poison! Don't wait for more than a minute to check if she's really dead."

"It's sweet!" Weiss insisted. "Ok? Dumb things CAN be sweet."

"The sentimentality is real, I'm not gonna pretend it's not." Yang admitted yet she wasn't going to relent. "But when you step back, and ask: what is happening in this room?"

"No! She's a Fairy Godmother!" Weiss went back to the initial character that began this discussion. "She's a hero."

"She just like..." Yang could help but laugh incredulously, not being able to believe what Weiss just said.

"No! She's a hero."

"She's like gonna make you a hideous creature for possibly no reason"

"No. She fixed the problem because she was so sweet." Weiss defended. "Love conquers all."

"She was afflicted by Basil doing something also stupid but selfless and said: _alright, I'm gonna make this go away_." So the story had a happy ending because of a sudden change of mind from the antagonist.

"Ok, but the part that's actually crazy is that Basil gets like... horribly stalked and kidnapped by this chick who's like: _I'm gonna kill you for that penis_."

"Yeah."

"And then after a while he's like: _No way! I am into that_." Now that was a more alarming than Cinderella's change of mind at the last second.

"Yeah sure. But that's fine..."

"Wait! THAT'S the part that's FINE to you?!"

"No, no,no, I'm saying I can get over the insanity of that slightly." Yang explained before Weiss could twist her words further. "What I can't get over is the fact that you'll be willing to blind yourself for..."

"That's love!"

"Someone you have a cru..."

"That's love!"

"It is a CRUSH!"

"THAT is LOVE!"

"It is a crush..."

That is truest love!

"He barely knows the girl!" That was the crux of her issue with this episode.

"You don't even believe in true love, do you?" Weiss suddenly accused with her finger almost touching Yang's nose.

"I mean, chemicals gotta do to make the world reproduce." The blond fighter crossed her arms defensively.

"Oooh! That's wrong." Weiss declared as if she had won the argument already. "You gotta believe in True Love!"

"No! He doesn't know this girl!"

"No! Goddammit Yang!"

"Fuck off!" Said girl rolled her eyes.

"They're so in love! Can't you see?!"

"Fuck the right off!" She repeated again before looking down at her table, "This is love, this right here." She pointed to her sundae. "Strawberry and Ice cream the perfect combination."

"I'm not gonna deny that."The heiress agreed with a nod relaxing a bit, now much more clam than their previous fit. Even so the discussion was still on. "But listen, Basil diggs strong women!"

"You can digg them as much as you want." In her case, the brawler digged strong muscled men.

"He likes that's she's willing to go out and get what she wants." Weiss tried to explain.

"But take it to the level of being willing to sacrifice everything..." But Yang wasn't having it.

"SHE was willing to sacrifice several things for him."

"Because she's obsessed.Like a stalker is. In an unhealthy way."

"Because it is love!"

"Oh my god. I can't do this... I can't fucking do this." Yang said exasperated, making Weiss laugh again.

"I can't do this!" Weiss said in turn, "That you won't acknowledge the height of their emotions in their soul." It was almost surreal that she, the one everyone called an Ice Queen, was the one standing for true love instead of Yang who was known for her fiery passion.

"Oh my god." The fiery blond continue to take deep breathes in order to calm herself.

"Maybe you should order another sundae." The Ice Queen suggested.

"You're crazy." Not about the Sundae not, but about supporting this crazy and unhealthy relationship.

"Love makes you crazy." The heiress pointed out. "Makes people do crazy things."

"Just a bunch of crazy assholes letting their chemicals get in the way of their common sense."

"Wow! I know I sound crazy, but you sound like a jerk." The white haired girl admitted.

"I know what I said can be applied to any sort of relationship, but I'm not talking about that." It could work with amongst brothers and from parents and children, "I'm talking about these fucking assholes, pulling eyes of each other." That was what bothered her  A LOT.

"Viola's Semblance is called Love Deluxe! Obviously that means it's for real."

 Yang decided to ignore that knowing it wasn't worth acknowledging. "Anyway, Cinderella is stupid and has no reason to do the things she does."

"She's making people happy."

"She's obsessed, and she want's to live out her fantasies."

"She's empowering people to take the lives they want for themselves."

"People are delusional ! And if you're in say, still in Combat School and the third or forth time you met or hang out with somebody, you fell for them so hard that you'll be willing to BLIND yourself. You have fucking problems."

"That's pretty dark." Weiss said, making Yang stop in her tracks and blink, once, twice, three times, and so forth until she processed the fact that Weiss made a pun with the title of the show, beating her at Yang's usual game. 

"Anyway..." Yang finally said trying to bring up another point to help her case. "Would Purple H. blind himself for Lily Q.?" With Purple H, being the main protagonist of the second season of Pink Dark Boy. 

"He'll...pretend." Weiss answered with a chuckle, "He'll say he blinded himself and walk around the house pretending to be blind, and then he will fly away and have sex with his mistress." The barely managed to get out struggling not to laugh at the mental image. " _OH. MY GOD. I can't see!_ you know?"

"Fuck." Yang also laughed having to hand it to Weiss. She was absolutely right. 

 "Purple H. is not a romantic."

"Nikko and Eleanor. That's Love. Ok!" Yang also admitted. It was one of the most sappy pure love stories ever "And then they got married." on the last episode of Pink Dark Boy season 1, the same episode in which Nikko die in that boat at the end. 

"What do you think will happen with Basil and Viola?" Weiss asked wanting to know what the blond expected for the future of season 4. 

"Honestly they will become a couple." With how much they were pushing the relationship in the series, there was no other way it could possibly end. "And I assume she'll be crazy at their home."

"No, she got what she wanted. She'll not be crazy anymore." Weiss protested. 

"This is an unhealthy relationship."

"I think you are missing the part where he doesn't actually go blind and everything works out." The heiress reminded that no one lose their eyes for no one. 

"Because Cinderella randomly decides she was not gonna punish people for nothing?" That was a very big pet peeve for the brawler. 

"Because she was so overcome with how selfless and beautiful their act of love was, that she made an exception to her rules." Could Yang not see? She was moved by the sight of true love. 

"Viola is the type of person who would slit your throat in your sleep to preserve your beauty for how you are." Yang said morbidly. 

"Yeah but she's over that now." now that she had Basil there was no need to be crazy anymore. 

"She would drive you and your children of a fucking bridge."

"She's the kind of girl that if you're gonna get divorced she would kill the kids first." Weiss conceded with a nod to this morbid scene. 

"Straight up." Yang nodded happy that they could agree to at least that. "Car into the fucking river."

"BECAUSE SHE LOVES THEM! Why don't you...?" Yet Weiss kept on insisting. 

"And no one else can have that."

"Alright, I'm paying it up a little bit now." Weiss finally admitted. She had being enjoying riling the blond up to the point of desperation. 

"I noticed." Yang sighed. Though she didn't admit it, she had fun with this conversation. 

"It was a pretty good episode though."

"Yeah, I can't wait for the next one."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation from Best Friends Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Part 18)
> 
> I change the names to be color based in tone with RWBY. So I chose the color of flowers and their meanings in relation with the Kanji characters, in the names for Yukako and Koichi.
> 
> So Yukako became Viola. (Yukako=Reason Flower child: Viola has the meaning of reason and logic)  
> Koichi became Basil. (Koichi = Peaceful one: Basil has the meaning of peace.) 
> 
> Joseph is just Purple because of his stand.  
> Suzy Q became Lily since Suzy means Graceful Lily in Hebrew.  
> Jonathan became Nikko which means Sunlight in Japanese (Sunlight yellow overdrive, anyone?)  
> Erina became Eleanor, meaning bright or shinny, (and because that's the romanization of Erina's name)


End file.
